


Объекты в пространстве

by duty-dance (gentleman_bastard)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance





	Объекты в пространстве

Питер нашёл его там же, где оставил пару минут назад: в холле перед лазаретом, у большого иллюминатора. Джек развернул коляску, чтобы сидеть к окну лицом, а не спиной, и не сводил с него глаз, словно в любую секунду оттуда могло выскочить что-то большое и недоброжелательное. В принципе, он был прав.   
Обитатели Забвения проходили мимо него, оглядываясь. Им было плевать на гигантский глаз в летучей склянке, на говорящую собаку-телепата, на существ, которых в принципе невозможно отнести к какой бы то ни было категории, но в их головах не укладывалось, как кто-то мог лишиться возможности ходить, при этом оставшись в живых.   
Питер постоял немного, прежде чем подойти ближе: в тюремной робе, в инвалидном кресле Джек выглядел хреново, как раковый больной на последней стадии. О таких сложно сказать, пятнадцать им лет или пятьдесят.  
— Док сейчас немного занят, — сказал Питер, упираясь локтями в поручни инвалидного кресла. — Латает кого-то, даже не знаю, кого. Что, кстати, удивительно, потому что обычно он латает кого-то из нас.  
Джек хмыкнул.  
— Странно, что вы там не зарезервировали операционный стол.  
— Ты ужасный пессимист, но я подумаю об этом.   
Джек хмыкнул снова. Он продолжал смотреть перед собой, сквозь стекло иллюминатора. Питер тоже поднял глаза.   
— Говорят же, что космос — это пустота, что-то вроде бездны — сказал Джек. — На деле — звёзды тут и там, рассматривай, сколько влезет. А люди боятся, что здесь ничего нет.   
— Как раз наоборот. В космосе слишком много всего.  
— Ну и от чего спас галактику тот бедняга?  
Питер нахмурился:  
— Какой?  
— Ну тот, герой у дока под скальпелем.   
— А, не, он просто спутал отсеки, — сказал Питер и доверительно добавил: — Не волнуйся, я дам тебе карту.  
— У вас тут все время происходит что-то плохое, да? — мрачно поинтересовался Джек.  
— Ну, — протянул Питер, — хорошее тоже происходит. Просто усугубление хреновой ситуации заметить проще.  
— Это потому что хреновых ситуаций тут больше. — Джек перевел весьма заёбанный взгляд на отражение Питера.   
Питер поморщился:   
— Ну вообще да.   
Джек пробормотал себе под нос длинное ругательство и уткнулся кулаком в щёку.  
— Чувак просто спутал отсеки, — пробормотал он. — Ненавижу эту космическую поебень.   
— Тут не так уж и плохо, — Питер хлопнул его по плечу. — Вот увидишь, тебе очень понравятся те дни, когда тебя не пытаются убить.  
— Жду их с нетерпением.  
— Ещё тут вкусно кормят по утрам.  
Джек откинул голову назад, сощурился.  
— По утрам? — спросил он, не скрывая иронии.   
Питер открыл было рот, но осёкся.   
— Да, я понял, — кивнул он. — Тут всегда ночь. Хорошая шутка.    
Джек растянул губы в улыбке, затем опять уперся подбородком в ладонь.  
— Ты не думай, что я параноик. — Он заговорил снова, прежде чем Питер успел перебить: — Просто ты забыл, что такое космос для большинства людей.   
Спорить Питер не стал: он хотел выслушать. Ему казалось, он правда забыл.  
— Космос, — продолжил Джек, — это такое место, где ты кувыркаешься в невесомости в скафандре, жрёшь бульон из тюбика и можешь сказать «Там, внизу, меня ждёт жена» — ну или «бабушка», если тебе по жизни не особо свезло. Понимаешь, Пит? Там, внизу.  
Питер сглотнул.  
— А здесь совсем другое. Я знаю свои точные координаты посреди бесконечного нихуя. Поэтому, наверное, и база эта так называется, да? Потому что тут все точно знают, что находятся на перекрёстке ничего и нигде, — Джек устало откинул голову на спинку кресла. — Земля больше не внизу, и я вообще не представляю, где она может быть, и это пиздец как дезориентирует, Пит, не говоря уже о том, с какой странной поеботиной тут приходится сражаться.   
— А иногда дружить.  
Питеру не ответили.  
Подумав, он подтолкнул кресло ближе к иллюминатору: Джек теперь упирался в металлическую раму коленями. Питер сначала хотел показать сам, но в последний момент положил руку на кисть Джека и поднял её к иллюминатору.   
— Я вообще редко понимаю, что ты делаешь, но сейчас это просто апогей, — прокомментировал Джек без эмоций.  
— Ты смотри.  
Питер ткнул его ладонью в стекло, подтолкнул указательный палец, как часовщик минутную стрелку. Над ногтем Джека мерцала крошечная точка — Питер по ней стукнул и убрал руки в карманы.  
— Земля больше не внизу. Теперь она впереди.  
Джек поскрёб стекло ногтем.  
— Если накрою её ладонью, хуй потом найду, — объяснил он.  
Питер пожал плечами.   
— Я даже не собирался ничего спрашивать.   
— Не хочу быть ещё одним твоим странным другом.  
— Тогда стоит начать с прически.  
— Не надейся, — Джек усмехнулся.   
Замерев ненадолго, он словно бы нехотя сложил руки в замок на коленях. Питер взялся за поручни, чтобы отодвинуть коляску.  
— Давай отвезу тебя в каюту, — предложил он. — Сейчас тут действительно ночь, всем надо выспаться.   
Джек кивнул. Питер катил его молча: два коридора, десятки иллюминаторов, железные пластины, закреплённые крупными болтами — нормальный человек решил бы, что тут снимают сай-фай, и попросил у Питера автограф, только нормальным тут было не место.  
— Приехали, — сказал он, нажимая кнопку у входной двери. — Не президентский люкс, конечно, но лучше, чем тюремная камера.  
— Хм, — протянул Джек, осматриваясь. Он сам въехал внутрь и развернулся к Питеру, вставшему на пороге. — Разве что соседи приятнее.   
— У тебя есть время, чтобы найти другие плюсы. Так, на случай, если в соседях разочаруешься.  
Джек напрягся и приподнял бровь. Питер провёл пятерней по волосам. Заговорил он, пятясь назад и не стесняясь, что пытается отойти на безопасное расстояние от колясочника.   
— Не то чтобы у нас тут были частые проблемы с психованными люминалами или незаконными проникновениями скруллов, да и нападение зомби уже просто байка, а не часть истории… Короче, — сказал он, выходя, — не бери в голову. Спи крепко.  
— Завтра мне понадобится карта. И часы. И оружие, — Джек вздохнул. — Почему-то мне кажется, что от оружия тут меньше всего толку.  
— Ты всё схватываешь на лету, — улыбнулся Питер, прежде чем закрыть автоматическую дверь.  
Он постоял какое-то время, глядя на её ржавую обивку, затем развернулся и пошёл к себе.   
Он почти не чувствовал себя виноватым — не сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда попросил Мантис вправить мозги всей команде. В конце концов, подумал Питер, они узнали об этом — и как-то с этим смирились.   
Когда-нибудь Джек тоже узнает, что отсюда не видно Земли.


End file.
